Sonic funny jokes collection
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: These are stories with jokes in them. They are sure to make you laugh. please add jokes and punchlines with your reviews and I put them for future chapters. some will be crosover and will be pretty random. SONAMY ONLY
1. Chapter 1 homeschooling troubles

**Hi I'm NemRodd and I got this idea from George Lopez about home schooling. Hope you like it .**

**--**

**-At the work shop-**

**All the sonic heores were there no bad guys except team dark**

**All was good until tails started talking about how they all should be home schooled.**

**Tails- " how bout we home school Amy and Sonic so they can have a prom in the garage"**

**Amy- " Tails, Sonic is the guy you meet AFTER the prom"**

**Everybody's mouth started the OOOOOOOe's**

**Sonic- " Amy I'm going to kill you for saying that"**

**Sonic started chasing Amy into the Mystic ruins while the guys howeled with laughter.**

**-with sonic and amy -**

**Sonic- " get back here"**

**Amy- " look FLYING WINDEX OF DOOM"**

**SONIC- "huh"**

**SONIC looked around and saw nothing **

**Sonic(growling)- "AMY I'M GOING O GET YOU"**

**AMY- " RIGHT WHEN KNUCKLES CONFESSES HIS LOVE FOR ROUGE"**

**Amy ran faster than Shadow and Sonic combined**

**Amy- " LOOK JESSICA SIMPSON IS WASHING A CAR AND IS SUNZING"**

**Sonic- "WHERE"**

**And the chase continues until Knuckles confesses his love for rouge which was 5 seconds ago**

* * *

**if you got jokes write them with your reviews and I might use them for future chapters. I got the prom joke from George Lopez on nick at night and the Sunzy excuse from as the bell rings on disney channel.**


	2. Chapter 2 two timing Amy

Two timing Amy

Cream- "Okay Amy so who is it going to be sonic or shadow"

Sonic, knuckles, tails were listening on the conversation with stethoscopes through the walls. Amy, blaze, Rouge, and cream were in Amy's room talking about who to choose.

Amy- "I can't have both of them can I"

Blaze- " Amy you two timer"

Then a message came up

" hey Amy see you on Saturday"

" Three timer"

" Hey Amy see you on Sunday"

" Four timer"

" Hey Amy see you on Monday"

Rouge- " Next your going to tell me you're getting married"

" Hey Amy see you at the wedding rehearsal next week"

Blaze and Rouge obviously mad- " WHAT THE ARE YOU MAD WOMAN"

Cream- "anyway So how was your date with shadow"

Amy - " well he kissed me at the end of the movie and-"

Rouge- "was it a peck or a French kiss or Some thing else"

Amy- " Well it was a passionate French kiss"

Cream, Rouge, Blaze- "OOOOOO WHY CAN'T OUR BOYFRIEND DO THAT"

Knuckles- " I CAN SO ROUGE"

Knuckles- "oh Crud"

Sonic- " way to go dude"

Amy is practically beyond mad- " WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE"

Sonic- " HOW CAN YOU KISS THE FAKER AND NOT ME"

Amy- " Wait you wanted to kiss me'

Sonic shuffling the floor and whispers - "Yes"

AAAAAWWWWW

Amy- "Sonic do you still want a kiss"

Sonic perked up- 'YYYYEEEESSSSS"

Then Amy gave Sonic a nice kiss when she tried to stop he didn't let Instead he held her from her waist with one hand and another cupping her head back to him. Amy had her hand wrap around his her and her other one massaging his quills.

Tails- " GET A ROOM YOU TWO"

Knuckles- " DON'T RUIN A GREAT MOMENT"


	3. Chapter 3 county fair over price crime

**Me and My cousin Alex Garcia really said and did this stuff at the Ventura County fair.**

**I dedicated this Chapter to my cousin.**

At the county fair

The Sonic heroes including team dark were at the Station Square Annual fair enjoying themselves eating cotton candy, riding the rides like Ex- TREME and the Dragon.(** I went on these rides because my cousin made me and they are AWESOME. Thanks Alex).**

" **Hey Sonic can you buy me a corn dogs please, I'm flat broke" Tails asked .**

" **Sure" answered Sonic**

**A few minutes later**

**Everyone was watching people bungee jump 130 feet up in a cage when Sonic and tails returned.**

" **How much did you guys pay for the corn dogs" asked Rouge.**

" **4 bucks a corn dog" answered tails.**

" **you two idiots paid 4 dollars a dog" shadow raising a brow.**

" **aren't we smart" sonic munching on his corn dog**


	4. Chapter 4 a random story

Sonic was happily enjoying a chilidogs when Shadow ran past him and the chilidog exploded. Then a giant neon chilidog shaped bomb appears from the sky and destroyed everything and everyone in station square except sonic. Sonic runs to the Mexican border and started living off Burritos and bananas with his wife Juanita in Mexico city.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5 SONIC SIT BOY

**Okay I know the first chapters suck so I changed the rating because I got a little cussy. Okay this chapter came from an inuyasha episode and I figured it would fit with the Elise situation. Yes, I made sonic get the beads of subjugation. I can see it know. I OWN NOTHING**

Sonic and everybody were running through the meadow sonic and Elise was in because they were heading for station square. Tail, cream, blaze and Elise were in the X tornado really close to the ground. Amy was on shadow's backs and Sonic, silver and knuckles were a couple yards away.

Sonic- hey Knuckles, why is Amy riding with Shadow

Knuckles- maybe because she doesn't be carried by you

Sonic- what the heck did I do

Silver- what you did does not matter at this point. Amy feels emotionally ARE VERY SENSITIVE

Knuckles- it would be wise not to provoke her unnecessarily.

Sonic- how will I know when shes mad

Silver- by the way her hips move-

Sonic- gave him a dirty look that said {don't touch my woman}

Sonic ran past them and ran next to shadow. Amy turned her head away from him.

Sonic- hey Amy. Why are you mad at me

Amy- not now

Sonic ran behind silver scared to death. Everyone finally chose a spot across from a lake. Amy sat facing away from the lake and sonic sat next to her. Silver and Blaze ran to the lake. And everyone turned their backs to the 2 hedgehogs looking behind every few seconds.

Sonic- Come on I know angry

Amy- don't bother

Sonic grunted

Amy- Sonic

Sonic(stammered)-y-y-yeah what

Amy- we've talked about it before, about me staying with you. I know there's a bond between you and Elise and I could never ask you to forget about her, but I'l stand by you because I know that's what I have to do, so I won't worry about it

Sonic(mentally thinking)- wow, that was deep

Amy- just one thing now, HOW COME YOU KEEP TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Amy got everyones attention

Amy- THIS IS ALREADY HARD ENOUGH

Sonic- wait you are mad-

Amy- SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic fell harder to the ground with each sit and strikes of lighting went behind amy. Sonc was litarelly 6 feet underground.

Tails- woah that's gonna leave a mark.

Elise- how can she do that to him

Siver- I told him not to provoke unessicarily.

Shadow- IDIOT

Sonic- sttttoooooopppppp


	6. Chapter 6 Amy swearing OMG

**OMG amy sweared. Oh yeah this from the videos on you tube that silver gets beat up from south park which I do not own. Hey does anybody know the lyrics to kyle's mom is a big fat bitch. I need it for future chapters.**

**Amy- " YEAH SONIC YOU SAVED SOLEANNA BUT I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING. And what did I tell you. I going to whoop your ass Mother F*cker.**

**Sonic- Amy-**

**Amy- KNOW YOU LISTENED TO ME I AM GOING KICK YOUR ASS**

**Sonic used a claws on amy to scratch her cheek deeply and Amy started crying.**


	7. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
